School Year AD 991
by explodreamer
Summary: The last chapter! There's never an end for any fanfiction!
1. Author's note

**Author's note**

Hi, this is the first Harry Potter Fanfic that I'm writing. This is a little slow in the beginning but please bear with it! You can read the chapters randomly as this is not in chronological order. And most importantly, remember to Read and Review!

**Point 1: **I've decided Potter's gender at last. He is a male. But he is not Harry/James. Just some random Potter. Basically, he was sucked into a time warp in his Fourth Year. For more details, read chapter 11.

**Point 2:** This is based on non-chronological order. The main time stream would be year 991.

**Point 3: **The Founders are on the peak of their Friendship. So, no internal conflicts. Just some random fights that friends would go through.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters.

Thanks again and I sincerely hope you readers out there will enjoy this fanfic.

Most importantly, R&R!!!


	2. Accustomed

**Accustomed**

* * *

"Potter, think fast!" 

I turned around just in time to see Gryffindor's bat swing towards my face and hit me bull's eye.

"What?! Were you trying to kill me?" I exclaimed as I got up from the ground, my nose bleeding profusely.

"What? I saved you from Salazar's quaffle!" Godric Gryffindor said defensively.

I looked beyond him and saw Slytherin made a little remark.

"Damn, I missed..."

He was definitely trying his best to kill me. He did not even attempt to cover himself up.

"Guys, time for bed!" Hufflepuff shouted from across the field.

"What?! Come on, just five more minutes!!!" Gryffindor argued back like a seven year old boy who hasn't got enough of playing quidditch. "The match is in 2 days time!"

"Your students will be the ones playing the match. You don't have to train for them!" Slytherin said as he slowly walked out of the Quidditch field.

"Where's Ravenclaw?" I asked Hufflepuff as she healed my nose.

"She's in her office, preparing another surprise killer test for her class," Hufflepuff replied with a shrug.

I could see Slytherin's expression translating into a slight dread. I could understand why. No matter how cold Slytherin can be, as long as it's the aftermath of Ravenclaw's killer test, the students would go to the other three crying. Regardless of how much Slytherin threatened to give them detention, suspend them or crucio them, they still run to him crying pathetically. Apparently, the threat of Crucio wasn't as frightening as Ravenclaw's test.

We sat at the stands, each contemplating what was going to happen tomorrow. Gryffindor started his game of chasing the snitch.

"I'm tired. Let's go back inside," Gryffindor said satisfactorily at last after an hour.

I smiled to myself, thinking about how much of a big shock Gryffindor was going to get tomorrow because he had missed on hearing this big news.

We all got into the castle and went to our own dorms after saying good night to each other.

It has been four years since I arrived here. Why I'm here with the knowledge of the future is a long story and would be told some other time. The fact is I can't accept that I got sucked into a time warp right at the very crucial moment which could account for my life and death. I can't believe that I've been thrown from something so hectic into this peaceful era. Ok, it's not entirely peacful with the civil war between muggles and witches and wizards, but still, much more peaceful as compared to what I have been going through.

I dressed up and dropped onto my bed. I didn't close my eyes immediately, but just stared at the ceiling. The only great thing is that I have my own room now instead with just sharing with the other guys. Not that I don't like them; it's just good to have some piece and quiet after a tiring and busy day. I don't know when sleep finally caught up to me, but indeed, I'm gotten so used to the situation right now that I can push my worries to the back of my mind and eventually fall asleep without having any disturbing dreams. In fact, I half-wished that the next day would be as eventful and as interesting as it had always been ever since I'm here.

And of course, the other half of my wish was for me to wake up finding myself totally safe and sound back in my own era, and with a little luck, having survived the crisis.


	3. Sort

**Sort**

* * *

It felt weird at first to start calling the founders by their names.  
My friends and I used to say "_THE_ Gryffindors... _THE_ Slytherins" but never have we talked about these terms as if they were names of living beings. They seemed too ancient for us to apprehend.

Gryffindor, or as the others call him, Godric, was late for the meeting. They were making the last preparations for the opening of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Everything was in place except one important element. The students.

Salazar Slytherin believed strictly in only admitting students who possessed pure magic.

Rowena Ravenclaw believed that students who are intelligent enough to pass her tests should be worthy to be admitted. But just as what Gryffindor had pointed out, they would have to close down the school in a few months due to the lack of people who can actually pass her killer tests.

Helga Hufflepuff was more open and accepted students with more genres. As long as they have the positive virtues, she believed that they should be admitted.

Godric Gryffindor, the man who was still missing from the meeting. He believed in boldness, courage and chivalry. A typical man's romance. Though I can think of a million sarcastic comments, but I shall just keep quiet simply because I was sorted into Gryffindor.

Speaking of which, what ever happened to the Sorting Hat? It's precisely because these four are unable to decide on how and who to admit into the school that they are now having this meeting. If I remember correctly, the Sorting Hat had originally belonged to Gryffindor. _So where is he?_

"Sorry guys for being a little late..." Gryffindor said as he stepped into the bar, smiling sheepishly.  
"You were late for an hour!!! Where have you been?" Hufflepuff reprimanded.  
"Sorry….. But look what I've found," Gryffindor said proudly as he raised it up.

It was the Sorting Hat!!!!

Ravenclaw seem to recognized the hat as well as she said, "Isn't that your grandpa's talking hat? He had used it when he was choosing the servants to take care of you and the other children."

Right, the Sorting Hat's glorious history involves a bunch of mischievous children and a group of desperate baby sitters. You should have seen how dramatic the expression on my face had changed.

"What can this domestic dirty old hat do for Hogwarts?" Slytherin said, looking at the dirty hat in disgust.  
"Hey! Give the dirty old hat some respect here!" Gryffindor said indignantly.

After remaining silent for the last few insulting minutes, the Sorting Hat finally spoke.  
"Respect? Boy, you called me dirty and old, and are that supposed to be respect?"  
"Hey, be glad we didn't leave you burning on the stake," Gryffindor said and sat down next to Slytherin.

For a split second, I thought I saw Slytherin blush; as in looking sideways at Gryffindor and become shy. Weird, I thought he'd be blushing at the two girls next to me.

"So…. You plan to use this hat to choose the students you want to admit?" I said, carefully emphasizing the word 'choose' instead of 'sort'.  
"Yeah! I was thinking since we all had different ideas about who to admit, we might as well get someone neutral to decide for us!"

The other three stared at the Hat. I stared at Gryffindor.  
Tap! Tap! Tap! I drummed my fingers on the table. I waited for them to respond impatiently.  
"... ... .. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..."  
Maybe this conversation is moving a little too slow. The tension is killing me. Someone, hurry up! Please say the word 'Sort'! Now!!!

Gryffindor spoke up, breaking the silence. Everyone looked at him.  
I tried to send a mental message by staring at him.  
"Please! Say the word 'Sort'! And I swear I will be the most loyal Gryffindor for the rest of my school years. I will fight for points and even sabotage the other Quidditch teams if necessary. Just say it!!!" I thought mentally.

"I give up. This is a stupid idea. Let's just burn the Hat... and Potter, you're giving me the creeps," Gryffindor said and walked off to order Butterbeer at the counter.

It took me five minutes to absorb what he had said before I grabbed his mug of Butterbeer, poured it into the Hat and scream at him, "YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Ah!"

Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff got an idea when they saw me pulling the Hat down Gryffindor's head, butterbeer flowing down his face like a mini waterfall.


	4. Artwork

**Artwork**

* * *

It's _**Spring.  
**_People feel sleepier than usual.  
People feel hungrier than usual.  
Potter feels more artistic than usual.

I found Gryffindor sleeping in one of the changing rooms near the Quidditch field.

I prodded his face and said, "Hey, I'm going near the forest to draw. Care to join me?"  
"… …. ZZZZZ…" Gryffindor remained deep in sleep.

I was about to give up and leave when I heard him bark in his sleep.  
"Woof! Woof! … .. ZZZ…"  
That gave me an inspiration.

-------------------------------------------------------

I left the changing room and went to the dungeons. Just as I had wished, Slytherin was sleeping on the table. His cold cauldron was right beside him. It was emitting a lavender sweet smell. I tugged his clothes a few times just to make sure that he's sleeping deep enough.

-------------------------------------------------------

I walked out and spotted Hufflepuff sitting crossed legged by the lake. I walked up to her and found her nodding away. From the front, her position looked awkward. Yoga never seemed so complicated to me till now. I pushed her slightly on her shoulder and she fell sideways, her arms and legs tangled up together. But she was still asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------

I was leaving the lake when I saw a student staring at me. It was then that I realized that some of the students had been following me around the castle. There was about fifteen or twenty of them. The other students were also beginning to notice the weird activity going on.

"Anyone knows where Professor Ravenclaw is?" I asked the crowd.  
There was a murmur among the students, most of them shaking their heads in respond. Slowly, a hand raised up among the crowds.

"I went to her study room five minutes ago. She looked very sleepy to me," a young boy's voice said out loud.  
I could sense a little wave of excitement from the students and saw young pairs of eyes shining mischievously.

I walked off and could hear the students moving behind me. I reached Ravenclaw's study room. I pulled the handle, but the door wouldn't budge. Ravenclaw had locked the door.

"I guess it's just too bad then," I said as if I was talking to myself.

A girl with red hair came up from the group and walked towards the door.

"Alohomora," she said softly and I heard the door click.

I looked at her House badge for a moment and said with a smile, "Fifty points to Gryffindor, if I could."

-----------------------------------------------------

I walked slowly into the office. The students watched as the door closed behind me.  
I was halfway done when I suddenly heard a scuffle outside the office. I could hear the students' panicking footsteps. I spun around in surprised. The students were running away.

"Hundred and fifty points off Hufflepuff!!!" Slytherin's voice hissed angrily.  
"Hundred and fifty points off Gryffindor!!!" Hufflepuff's hysterical voice screeched through the door.  
"Hundred and fifty points off Slytherin!!!" Gryffindor shouted angrily.

The three of them are screaming and shouting about _angrily_. I was about to move away from Ravenclaw when I felt a hand grip my arm very strongly. What I heard made me want to apparate to the North Pole. That is, if I know how to.

"You're dead, Potter," Ravenclaw said coldly.

Thirty seconds later, the dog, the snake, the badger and the eagle hunted down their prey. Students of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry swore that they would never follow an anonymous person, strolling around the school and drawing on the faces of their professors.


	5. Rabbit

A/N: How about some reviews? Haha... I'm enjoying writing this...

**Rabbit**

* * *

The fact that Slytherin and serpents didn't go well surprised me. In fact, I didn't believe it.

It was the first Christmas for Hogwarts. Few months into the school term had shown how naughty and mischievous the students can get. Those who broke the school rules but were caught red-handed by Ravenclaw had lied that they belonged to Gryffindor house. In fact, most of them were Slytherins. This resulted in the Gryffindor house being reduced to negative 150 points much to the house's confusion.

It was then decided that a school badge or emblem should be embossed on the students' uniform so that the teachers are able to identify them without any mistake. Gryffindor himself had even shouted out excitedly that he wanted a Lion on his badge when he heard the news.

I did the drafts as what they had requested me to do. Without any hesitation, I drew a Lion for Gryffindor, a Raven for Ravenclaw, a Badger for Hufflepuff and a Serpent for Slytherin. They were mostly satisfied with the drafts and we had agreed to bring it to the tailor to make some samples of the emblems.

Most of the students had opted to return home for the Christmas season. Only a few wanted to have their little adventure in the castle stayed back. I guess that was how myths and legends of Hogwarts came about.

Gryffindor had suggested that we do something 'crazy' for the festive season, but the others were just glad to have a break from teaching and rejected his proposal.

Hufflepuff prepared some special dishes for the Christmas night. But then again, she prepared most of our meals. Ravenclaw and I were getting settled down when Slytherin came up to me and said, "I don't really like snakes."

We looked up at him. Hufflepuff was getting cleaned up before she came to sit with us. Gryffindor was probably somewhere having his own 'crazy' fun.

"Pardon?" I asked.  
"I want something else other than a snake on my house's emblem."  
"... Alright … What would you like then?"  
"A rabbit. Those fluffy ones with big ears, big tail and big eyes."

I considered Slytherin's face. He seemed as serious as he always was. He wasn't joking. But this didn't stop me from asking, "Are you joking with me?"

" I mean it. Snakes are slimy and they seem ominous. Doesn't seem very suitable for a school emblem right?" he explained.

It was a logical explanation and it wouldn't seem to hurt much to change the emblem from a snake to a rabbit. I guess the Slytherins in my era would still be as dumb and evil as they would be. (No offence, Slytherin) But still, it just seemed a little risky and weird for the most 'evil' house have an emblem of an adorable rabbit. It's ironically innocent.

Just when I was thinking of giving Slytherin the benefit of the doubt, a commotion started near the entrance of the hall.

"Gryffindor," I heard Ravenclaw say sharply.

Gryffindor was running towards us at full speed with an incomprehensible expression on his face. It was mixed with mostly anger with a little embarrassment and panic.

"What's wrong? You got into some trouble in your crazy adventure?" I said sardonically.  
"… Sli… Slytherin!" Gryffindor said in between his quick breathes.  
"Well, I've got to go," Slytherin said as if on cue.

"Don't go," Ravenclaw said simply. The command in her voice was obvious. Something fishy is going on.

"Polyjuice potion," Gryffindor said after he managed to catch his breathe. "He took my polyjuice potion and made me drink it with his hair in it!"

"Calm down, Slytherin," I said to the person who looked like Gryffindor. "The effect will wear off soon. How long has it been since you drank it?"

"An… an hour I think…" Slytherin said hurriedly. "But that's not the point! He went around the school giving the students candies!!!"

At this moment, two unknowing young girls walked up to us and gave the Slytherin-liked Gryffindor a card. It was hand-made with a big 'Thank You' written on it.

"Thank you for your candies, Professor Slytherin," one of them said shyly. "We didn't know you were so sweet. But now we definitely like you now!"

As the awkward Slytherin-like Gryffindor accepted the card, the two girls giggled and ran off to join their classmates.

"Isn't that great?" Gryffindor said mischievously. "You now popular with the girls too."

Suddenly, Slytherin hair shrunk on Gryffindor's head and within seconds, Gryffindor was standing in front of me. I looked for the other man and found Slytherin looking very angrily at Gryffindor. Angry was an understatement.

Gryffindor gave a sheepish grin and took off. I heard Ravenclaw mutter a spell and laughed out loud when one of the dining tables had flown into the air and striked Gryffindor bull's eye.

* * *

A/N: Please R&R!!! Love you for your support!!! 


	6. Hogwarts

**Hogwarts**

* * *

It was Ravenclaw who had come across this castle and found it to be the perfect location for the school.

Two months before the opening of the school, the castle smelled bad with mould and something else that I don't even want to know. By Muggle standards, the castle would take about a few years to repair and renew. However, it would take only 2 months for these four.

On the first day, the weather was cold with occasional strong breeze blowing through the castle, creating a howling effect. The sky was full of dark clouds. It could rain anytime.

The atmosphere among the four of them was a little nerve breaking. The night before, they had the same debate over Slytherin's insistence to only admit students with pure magic.

Tension was high and it was during these moments that I could see how different Slytherin was from the other three. Maybe because people in this era didn't know how to express their feelings outwardly, Salazar Slytherin had just seemed stiff and indifferent. The Sytherins I had known were straightforward; they were stuck-up.

Slytherin was in charge of the dungeons, Hufflepuff was to clear up the Grounds, Ravenclaw was to clean up the towers and Gryffindor was to do the rest that needed simple clearing and repairing. I was to help Gryffindor simply because he had an extremely shot span of attention and concentration.

"Just leave it near the shelf, Potter," Slytherin instructed as I moved the pile of reference books.

Gryffindor and I were unpacking the books that each of them had brought and I volunteered to bring them to Slytherin. I had a feeling that the two men would punch the lights out of each other if they were alone in the dungeons.

I watched as Slytherin busied himself with arranging the books on the shelf. A sudden thought came into my mind.

"Do you hate Gryffindor?" I asked.

Slytherin stopped his movements momentarily. After a few seconds, he returned to shelving his books.

"I don't dislike him."

"So, you like him?"

Slytherin stopped again. Apparently, Gryffindor was a man he didn't know how to interact with.

The rain started pouring outside. It was so heavy that the pattering sound echoed into the dungeons. I saw Slytherin's mouth open to reply but couldn't make out what he was saying because of the noise.

"You were blushing the last time at Hogsmeade. Are you in love with him?" I asked mischievously.

"What are you talking about?" Slytherin said irritatingly.

"Then why were you blushing he sat next to you?"

"You wouldn't know even if I told you, Squib," Slytherin said spitefully.

The comeback didn't bother me at all. I knew fully well that I was able to use magic. It's just that something screwed up during the time travel that I had lost them somewhere in the universe.

"Meaning the witches would know what you were thinking about?" I asked.

Slytherin looked at me at last. He folded his arms and said, "What are you trying to point out, Potter?"

I pretended to consider his question seriously.

"I should check out with the witches about your feelings for Gryffindor," I concluded and ran out of the room before Slytherin could cast a spell.

Since it was raining, I figured that Hufflepuff would return to the castle. It always seemed logical to approach her for any queries regarding relationships. She might not be as specialized as the other three, but she definitely was a good advisor in human relations.

I found Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw enjoying Jasmine tea in the astronomy tower. They invited me to join them and I obliged. With Ravenclaw around, I didn't feel comfortable telling Hufflepuff about the conversation I had with Slytherin. It would feel too stupid. Just when I decided that I would return to Gryffindor after finishing my tea, Ravenclaw said, "Don't mind me."

It took me a few moments before I realized what she was talking about. I finished my cup of tea before proceeding to tell both of them what had happened in the dungeons.

"Oh, that," Hufflepuff laughed. "I saw him blush too. His face would go red when he's excited."

She left that hanging for about a minute.

"What?" I said abruptly. "Slytherin is really in love with Gryffindor?"

This time, even Ravenclaw smiled.

"No, silly Potter. What I meant was Slytherin was excited about the opening of Hogwarts," Hufflepuff explained.

"You could have said it right out initially. You made my heart stopped for a moment there."  
"Sorry. I just couldn't resist pulling the joke on you."

I'd swear she didn't look like she was joking at all.

"I didn't know Slytherin's excitement could show that easily," I admitted.  
"Not all because of the school. Mainly it was because of Gryffindor."

She let that sentence hang in the air again.

"Hufflepuff, it's not funny," I said bluntly.

She gave a little laugh and said, "Gryffindor's excitement about Hogwarts was just so contagious that I think even Salazar was affected by it."

Hufflepuff was right. I looked down at stared at the soggy tealeaves. Sometimes, it felt as if Gryffindor was releasing out all of the emotions that the other three had been holding in instinctively. But this made him look stupid too.

We all kept quiet, thinking. The rain continued noisily as if it had no regards for Gryffindor's straightforwardness (stupidity).

"The rain," Ravenclaw said suddenly.

Hufflepuff and I looked up. The rain was noisy. It was heavy. We are sitting here enjoying warm tea and chatting. Slytherin must still be organizing his potions and books. Gryffindor would most probably be flying in the storm, howling in excitement like any random street gangster like he was doing at the moment. I looked up and saw him banging the window as a greeting.

"Woo hoo!!!" Gryffindor cheered with adrenaline as he swooped across the Grounds. What followed him next was another person in a black coat. They seem to be racing. They flew off to the back of the castle and disappeared from our sight.

We caught Gryffindor and Slytherin flying low as they flew towards the soon-to-be Quidditch field. The finish line seems to be the corridor of the castle. The three of us jumped out of the way as we watched Gryffindor approach without even slowing down. Just when it seemed that he was winning, Slytherin drew out his wand and cast a spell. Red sparks made Gryffindor's broomstick jerk hard and he fell off it, falling face down in the muddy field.

Gryffindor sat up, willing the rain to wash off the mud off him. Slytherin glided towards the corridor but before he could step in, he u-turned and headed back for Gryffindor.

It was only drizzling now. Slytherin took off the hood of his coat and looked down at Gryffindor in a not menacing manner. Gryffindor remained on the grass pouting.

"You cheated. As usual."

Slytherin just looked away. I could see a hint of triumph in his vague smile.

"Owww… I think I broke an arm," Gryffindor whined, looking at Slytherin accusingly. We watched as Gryffindor stared at Slytherin meaningfully.

"Get up, Godric," Slytherin said at last, unable to resist the awkward silence. "You broke your arm, not your legs."

He offered his hand to Gryffindor.

"Actually, I think I twisted my right ankle," Gryffindor said and signaled at us for help.

The rain stopped and sunlight shone down onto the field as the dark clouds gradually floated away.

"Potter!" Gryffindor shouted excitedly to me, waving his uninjured arm.

"What? I'm not going to step into the muddy field!" I shouted back.

A warm breeze blew through the castle and more sunlight stretched into the castle. It was already late afternoon.

"Look at this!!!" he said, spreading his only arm wide.

The sun shone upon the four of them. They all smiled warmly and happily when they heard what he said.

"This beautiful castle is our school, Hogwarts!!!" he shouted proudly.

* * *

A/N: Was hoping this would be a heartwarming one... but... anyways, pls R&R:D 


	7. Relief

**Relief**

* * *

" Don't worry. We'll definitely help you." 

Upon seeing Gryffindor's determined eyes, I burst into tears. I squatted down and covered my face with my arms. Unfortunately, this seemed to be the next best position to adopt when one needs comfort and to cry more. This is all so embarrassing. I couldn't stop my tears at all.

"What's wrong, Potter?" all of them asked together.

That made me cry harder. It felt good to know that there is someone out there who cares about you. In this case, there are four of them. That's more than what I can ask for.

"What's going on? Why are you crying so much?" Gryffindor asked, his voice slowly rising in panic.

Ravenclaw patted my back. She moved her palm up and down my back in circles. It was very comforting and it made me cry even harder.

"Rowena! You're making it worse!" Gryffindor said hysterically. "Argh! I can't handle people who cry!"

"You don't have to, Godric," Slytherin said impatiently. "Just shut up. You're making everyone paranoid."

Gryffindor became quiet for a few minutes. That was almost enough time for me to recover. I took a peek from under my arms.

Gryffindor and Slytherin were tangled in their wrestling. An unknown elbow is prodding Slytherin's chin, and an unknown leg is twisted at an awkward angle. I didn't know whether to laugh or continue to cry. A snort escaped as I tried to hold my laughter. Gryffindor caught me peeking at them.

"That's right, Potter! You should stop crying. A real man doesn't cry at such a minor problem," Gryffindor said through his strangled voice. Somehow, Slytherin managed to grip Gryffindor's neck with his free hand.

"What are you talking about? Anyone who gets trapped in a time travel has the right to panic and cry. Besides, girls are more emotional," Hufflepuff said, sighing at the men's unsightly position.

"Hm?" Slytherin said as he tried to untangle himself from Gryffindor. "Potter's a boy."

I looked up. I was already sitting on the floor from exhaustion. I blinked and a tear rolled down my wet cheek.

"You men are ignorant. That was definitely an insult; saying that Potter is a boy and all," Hufflepuff said angrily.

I blinked again. This conversation is getting weird.

"What? Ask Rowena! She knows that Potter is a boy," Gryffindor argued, pointing his finger at Ravenclaw.

She shook her head.

"See? I was right? Potter is a girl!" Hufflepuff started triumphantly but Ravenclaw interrupted.

"It's not that," Ravenclaw said simply.

"HAHA!!! I WAS RI…" Gryffindor's lips glued together after Ravenclaw waved her hand and muttered a spell. It was punishment for interruption.

"I don't know either," she said, looking at me.

My eyes opened wide. The four of them was looking at me curiously. They really don't know _what_ I am. Isn't my gender obvious?

"… What makes you think that I am whoever you think I am?" I asked curiously. There must be some criteria for judging between two genders. After all, I'm from the future; specifically, one thousand years later. The differences between trend, fashion and behavior could have misled them somehow on the way.

"You drew on our faces."  
" You're afraid of heights."  
"You drank tea with us without complaining."  
"You played Quidditch with us."  
"You blasted me through the tower walls."  
"You like sweet food."

I stared at them. No mention of big boobs? (No that I have any and I don't want it either.) No one mentioned I looked muscular? (Not that I am and I personally hate training muscles.) They decided what I am on the things I do?

My heart sank as I thought back to the moment before I was sucked into the time warp. Was this the reason for the hesitation before replying me to my proposal? The thought that I might never get to see the person that I had liked for the past three years, let alone know what the response to the proposal would be stung my eyes.

"Oh no!" Gryffindor said suddenly. "Don't tell me that there's no such thing as gender in your time?"

The idiotic comment made my brain cells laugh. In fact, I laughed and cried at the same time. The interception was so sudden that the tears could not stop in time. Maybe it stopped. Maybe these were the tears of laughter. However, the others did not laugh along with me. I stopped short and watched them. From their looks, I could tell they were struggling to decide if I was laughing because it was the truth or because it wasn't.

"Gryffindor, are you going to ignore me if I tell you that I'm a girl or that I'm genderless?" I asked.

"Eh? No way I would do such a thing. Gender doesn't matter much," he answered honestly.

"Me neither," Ravenclaw said. As expected, she caught on to what I was trying to do.

"That settles it. Come on, all this crying is making me hungry," I said, getting up from the floor.

"I'll prepare something for supper," Hufflepuff volunteered and left the room. This lady seemed to have a hint on what's going on too.

Gryffindor followed after her eagerly.

I could hear Slytherin and Ravenclaw whispering to each other.

"What was that supposed to be? He… I mean she…I mean… _whatever_ didn't answer Godric's question! Why are you all looking satisfied and excited about supper?"

"I'm hungry too, after all this commotion. We would need the energy to help Potter, won't we?" was Ravenclaw's answer.

I smiled to myself when I heard Slytherin sigh exasperatedly. And I'm pretty sure that Ravenclaw knows who I am.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to RabbitohsGirl for your reviews! Because of your support, I have the motivation to write more! Thanks a lot!

About this chapter: This is about the founders' decision to help Potter when they learnt the fact that he was from the future. I was trying to show that he cried from relief, hence the subtitle 'Relief'. I am so tempted to make Potter a male. James Potter... he seems interesting. Haha... I might consider...


	8. Trigger

**Trigger**

* * *

I stared at the scene in front of me. This is unbelievable. 

"What is this?" I asked again.

Slytherin stood in front of me, his back facing me. His hands were on his hips and he was busy admiring his masterpiece. I could see his shoulders heave as he took a deep breathe. It seemed to me that he had found his paradise. To me, this place seemed ominous. The bad taste and repetitive designs of snakes as motive were just so Slytherin-styled. I felt something fighting to get out of my throat. I burped for the fourth time ever since I got here.

"Really, Potter," Slytherin said unhappily after hearing my burp. "You should be glad that you were able to see this."

He turned around and started towards me.

"Don't…" I warned but stopped as I covered my mouth hastily to stop the urge. I bent down, trying to contain the spasms my stomach muscles are having.

The self-conscious man seems to not have realized that I'm not feeling well. Another burp escaped as he stood next to me. He patted my back proudly.

"This is the Chamber of Secrets," he announced triumphantly and patted my back once more.

On cue, I puked. The vomit literally washed over the hem of his robe. The terrible smell in this mini Slytherin headquarters was just too overwhelming.

With a wave of his wand, Slytherin cleaned his robe and cleared the vomit. He looked at me, offended. I couldn't care less.

"Don't give me that look. At least purify this place! The smell is just too much!" I said weakly.

I waited for a counter from Slytherin but nothing came. I spread out my palm and covered my nose as well. Smell of my vomit now mingled with the smell of the sewers.

"Hey, I did my best not to show it, alright? Sorry for not being able to hold it in," I said, trying to break the silence.

Maybe Slytherin was very offended by my puking. My vomit might have demoralized him.

Slytheirn turned around swiftly and walked off to the makeshift slide. I followed slowly behind him. I wondered how we were going to get out of the Chamber.

I had followed quietly behind Slytherin when I found him sneaking around the female washroom. Never did I think that this was the gateway to Slytherin's hidden Chamber.

I looked around for hidden stairs but to no avail. Maybe he had kept a broomstick somewhere around here?

He stopped a few feet away from the entrance, looking down. Maybe he was going to cast some spell that will bring us out of the Chamber. I looked curiously at him for a few moments. Then I heard it; the sound of half-digested lunch pouring out of his mouth onto the floor.

"I shouldn't have taken in that big breathe," I heard him mumble regrettably to himself.

"Why the hell are you puking all of a sudden?" I said sarcastically. "You idiot! You should have done something to the air."

"What? You expect me to decorate this place with roses and lilies?" he argued. "This is the sewer!"

"Why the hell did you build it in the sewer? Is this going to be some water theme park for your future Slytherins?" was the punch line I came up with. I didn't care whether he understood what a theme park was. From what I see, the location was a potential disaster for any evil doing.

"It's the Chamber of _Secrets_. Of course, it has to be somewhere _secretive_," Slytherin defended strongly. "And this is the perfect breeding grounds for my basilisk!"

I stared at him unbelievably. He really was serious about keeping the infamous snake-with-death-glare in this school! I gave him my most disgusted look.

"Hmph," he continued. "The basilisk will hunt down those not worthy to be admitted to Hog…"

I interrupted him, making gagging sounds from my throat. He immediately bent down and vomited again.

"Hunting or no hunting, if you intend to give this as an inheritance to your beloved brats, freshen up this place," I replied distastefully.

* * *

Side note: I named this chapter 'Trigger' mainly because of the fact that the Chamber of Secrets was finally done. Since Slytherin already had the resolve to create the Chamber, it would most likely be that he was prepared to leave Hogwarts. Hence, this Chamber would be the symbolic 'trigger' for Slytherin's decision. Then again, on second thoughts, it could also mean that Potter's vomit was the trigger for Slytherin's puking. Hope it's not too confusing! 

A/N: A rather short one, I guess. I always had this image of Salazar Slytherin standing in the Chamber like the King of his world. Meaning he would be very proud of the Chamber that he had created. It would most likely be one of his greatest masterpiece. And please do pardon Potter for the insensitivity. Haha... Do R&R!!!


	9. Lost

A/N: This is based on Salazar's POV. Enjoy :D

**

* * *

****Lost**

* * *

Godric and I turned around as we heard the door opened. She came in, helping a boy slowly into the room. The boy hopped on his right foot. It seemed that he had twisted his left ankle.

"What happened?" Hufflepuff asked and helped her with the boy.

Godric carried a stool and placed it near the door. The boy winced as he flopped down onto the stool. Hufflepuff went out of the room after both Rowena and the boy settled down. All the while, the boy kept quiet.

The boy had black hair that was messy from whatever mess he and Rowena had stumbled upon on. There were some deep cuts on both of his legs, his left arm and a few bruises on his forehead. Mud and blood mixed. He was a total mess.

"Where did you pick him up?" Godric asked as he brought a blanket and wrapped it around the boy.

The boy wasn't feeling cold or shivering. It was Godric's attempt to make him feel better. It was a good idea. The boy seemed dazed and just held onto the blanket as if it was his lifeline.

"He fell from the sky," Rowena said as-a-matter-of-factly.

As usual, she managed to speak of something unbelievable so calmly. I kept quiet and started thinking. Either she meant that literally or it was figurative. But it was impossible for him to fall from the sky unless he had fallen from a broomstick.

"Did he fall off a broomstick?" I asked. Rowena shook her head and remained silent.

Again, Rowena didn't explain anything. She spoke the least among us and yet somehow, she was always a part of our conversations. We just didn't know exactly what she was thinking about.

"Oh, I know. He could be a fallen angel," Godric suggested.

I looked at him skeptically. It was definitely one of his silly thoughts. Just when you had thought that this was the most random idea he could come up with, he would surprise you with another comment much more illogical than the previous one.

"What kind of fallen angel would he be? The angel of mudbloods?" I asked sardonically.

"Rowena, who is this boy…. NO WAY!" Godric exclaimed suddenly. "IS HE YOUR SON?? No!!! He's not yours, right? HOW OLD ARE YOU?"

I watched as Godric flew across the room and landed askew. Swiftly, Rowena kept her wand into her pocket. The boy eyed her warily for a second. His attention changed to the door as it opened and Hufflepuff came in. She ignored Godric's whining and headed over to the boy with a cup of warm tea. Sweet smell of jasmine filled the air as he sipped the tea.

"I'm Rowena Ravenclaw. He's Godric Gryffindor," Rowena started to introduce us to the boy.

For a moment, I thought I saw a look of recognition flash past the boy's face. My eyes met with his for a moment. I felt him tense up a little before he moved his gaze to Helga.

"This is Helga Hufflepuff and he is Salazar Slytherin," she said, pointing at me.

The boy tried to occupy himself with the cup of tea as he drank it with his full concentration. He was wearing something similar to fading blue pants. His garment was short, ending at his hips. The sleeves were short too. The fabric didn't seem to be of the finest material, but I could tell this outfit was designed to be comfortable.

"So, how did you fall from the sky?" Godric asked the boy.

"Didn't you say he was a fallen angel?" I asked Godric sarcastically. "Why do you care now?"

Godric pouted his mouth in protest. He was about to shout something at me when the boy spoke up.

"Where am I?"

It wasn't a question. I could see his eyes darting left and right. He was thinking really hard.

"It depends on where you were," Rowena answered him in a soothing voice.

Silence.

"I was waiting for an answer. I told her everything."

He was struggling to recount what was happening.

"Then they screamed at us. I tried to get both of us out of the way, but he got me."

The boy frowned at the unhappy memory and became silent.

"Where were you?" I prompted, trying hard to keep my voice amiable; being hard on Godric meant that I had little practice at being nice.

" …I was at… school," the boy answered hesitantly.

He fell silent again. He seemed tired.

"What's your name?" Godric asked. The boy remained silent.

"At least, tell us your last name."

We waited for his response. Godric shifted uncomfortably.

"I'm Pot…"

Buuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!

"… … ter…."

That was the last draw. After all the tension, he had to interrupt. I saw the boy's disgusted expression.

"Oops," Godric said, scratching his head apologetically. "Sorry, what was the name again?"

"YOU!!!! YOU HAD TO LET WIND OUT OF ALL TIMES!!!" I shouted angrily as I drew out my wand. "YOU WERE THE ONE WHO ASKED HIM AND YET…."

"Wait, Salazar!!!" Godric said hastily, his hands waving pleadingly. "I guess it was because Rowena's spell forced the wind out of me…"

"DIE!" Rowena's and Hufflepuff's voice joined mine as we pointed our wands at him.

WHAM!!!!

"THE HELL IT WAS BECAUSE OF THAT! IS YOUR FART AS RETARDED AS YOU ARE?" I screamed hysterically as we threw him out of the window.

* * *

A/N: I hope the joke was not too gross. If it is, sorry about that. Do R&R! Haha...  



	10. Teamwork

**Teamwork**

* * *

A month into my official admittance as a student, I have made zero friends thanks to the numerous rumors that arised during the years I was still unofficial and me being the Slytherins' constant bullying target. I was having a death glare competition with the Slytherins when Gryffindor came by to pick me up. 

"Butterbeer!" Gryffindor said happily and patted my back.

I tore my eyes away from the retards and looked at him curiously.

"I'm not Butterbeer, I'm Potter. They're bullying me again," I said unhappily.

"What house are you from?" Gryffindor demanded.

I raised my eyebrow skeptically. It's the fourth year for Hogwarts. Surely he could recognize the snake emblem on their uniforms.

"Erm…" One guy answered. "We're from your house, Professor."

Hah! As if Gryffindor would fall for that! Even if he couldn't recognize the emblem, he would also know who were his students!

"How could you! As fellow housemates, you should learn to care and share! Hundred points each from Gr…"

I drew my fist back and punched Gryffindor straight in the face with full power. "You imbecile! Are you actually Slytherin in disguise? THEY'RE FROM THE SLYTHERIN HOUSE!!! DON'T YOU RECOGNISE YOUR STUDENTS?"

* * *

I was still fuming when we reached the Potions classroom in the dungeons. Gryffindor was about to open the door rudely as usual until he caught me staring at him murderously. He knocked on the door lightly and said as politely as he could, "Salazar, are you in there?" 

Warm air flowed out of the room as door opened magically.

"Butterbeer!" Gryffindor greeted as we all stepped into the warm room. Slytherin was brewing something.

"I'm not Butterbeer. I'm Salazar," Slytherin said as he put out the fire under the cauldron magically and looked at Gryffindor. "You actually knocked."

Gryffindor smiled creepily and grabbed Slytherin's hands tightly. He dragged Slytherin out of the room, ignoring his protests. I helped cover the cauldron with the lid and then, followed the pair curiously.

We followed the Gryffindor along the streets of Hogsmeade and soon saw a crowd at the Three Broomsticks. A banner read '**Butterbeer Drinking Competition**.'

"Form a team of three to qualify for the competition. The team that drinks the most butterbeer in thirty minutes will have a year's supply of butterbeer as reward," I read from the wooden sign beside the pub.

"Butterbeer!" Gryffindor said excitedly. "I've already signed us up in advance!"

Slytherin raised his eyebrows. He tapped his foot and folded his arms in demand for further explanation. Gryffindor stared at us with puppy eyes. I looked at him, dumbfounded.

"I don't remember agreeing to join in any of your childish games," Slytherin said closely, with me nodding my head in agreement.

"… … Butterbeer! Come on, a man doesn't live in the past. We should look forward! Let's go!" Gryffindor ignored us and marched towards the stage.

Slytherin returned a resigned look and we both followed him to the stage. Slytherin and I took our time drinking the butterbeer at a reasonable speed. Gryffindor was in his Butterbeer land, gulping down butterbeer happily. He had finished 4 mugs faster than the rest of us.

"Gryffindor, you'll feel full soon or even drunk if you drink too fast," I whispered my advice into his ear.

"Ha ha! It ticklesh! Shpeak loudar…. I can't hear youuuu," Gryffindor said babyishly. "Hic!"

It was only the fourth mug of Butterbeer and he was drunk. I ignored him and reached for my sixth mug of butterbeer when I saw a red hand reach out for the same mug.

"Slytherin, you don't have to force yourself if you can't drink anymore," I told him gently. "You're having rashes."

"What?" a random contestant shouted. "You're telling me to stop? Who do you think you are, punk? I AM NOT UNDERAGED AND NO WAY AM I GOING TO WASH YOUR UNDERPANTS!"

Slytherin looked to the general direction where the shouting was. He frowned and screamed, "WHAT DID YOU SAY? I AM NOT MARRIED, YOU IDIOT! I HAVE FIVE PUPPIES BACK IN MY HOMETOWN!"

He then turned to me.

"How could you!" Slytherin said sternly.

I eyed him warily. Slytherin wagged his finger at me and pinched my nose lightly the way a lover would do to his sweetheart.

"Tsk! You shouldn't drink so much butterbeer! Look at this!" he said, pointing at the empty mugs in front of me. "You've drank so much!"

Right, he's drunk. I found three empty mugs in front of him. I sighed in defeat. I could imagine myself in a sinking makeshift wooden boat screaming 'Mayday!' through my cupped hands. Yes, we are sinking. Our team's a failure. Am I the only who took this seriously?

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Honey," Slytherin cooed as he pulled me into him. He must have mistaken my sighing for something else.

His breath stank of alcohol and his skin was warm and sticky with sweat. I tried to push him away from me, my face twisted in disgust. He hugged me tighter, locking me in his arms.

"Let me give you a kiss," Slytherin said and moved his face towards mine.

I slipped out before his lips could touch mine. His lips brushed against my cheek. I stepped back, cleaning my cheek with the back of my sleeve. I was panting and sweating from the effort. Both the dysfunctional situation and the butterbeer were draining me.

"Come on, Darling. Don't be shy," Slytherin said, eyeing me perversely.

He started towards me, his arms outstretched. I moved back two more steps and bumped into Gryffindor. I heard him mumbling, "Mummy, give me a good night kiss. I want a good night kiss."

I looked around frantically for help. Most of the other contestants were drunk too. The audience was either grossed out from the scene or the sadistic individuals were enjoying the show.

Another random contestant was ranting in the background, "OLD GRANNIES SHOULD GET A GORILLA AS A PET! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! YOU THERE! WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT? HAVEN'T YOU SEEN A PALM TREE BEFORE?"

"There's no way you can run, my dear," Slytherin said evilly.

What is going on? Someone! Smash a meteorite on these idiots! Someone! Destroy the world now! Why does the sky seem so irritating even though it's so blue? I need Butterbeer!

Slytherin's hands touched my garment. I grabbed Gryffindor's garment and pulled him forward in defense. Slytherin hugged Gryffindor happily and kissed him greedily. I flopped down onto the ground, glad that I had averted the disaster successfully. I looked up and saw Gryffindor widen his eyes in shock. After a few moments, he started to try to struggle out of Slytherin. Soon, he gave up once he realized that Slytherin's grip was too strong. His eyes darted right and gave me a death glare. All the while with Slytherin kissing him passionately.

Well, at least Gryffindor can help me with Slytherin back to the castle.

* * *

A/N: A rather long chapter... hope I'm not too naggy... Do R&R and let me know how you feel! 


	11. Beginning

**Beginning**

* * *

Everyone was nervous. The two friends hid behind a pillar and watched nervously. Potter was nervous. The girl wasn't at first, but she was soon infected with the atmosphere as well. 

The other students who walked past the couple felt as if they were from another world. They were rushing to class. Lessons would start in ten minutes.

"What… what do you want to tell me?" the girl asked nervously.

"I… er… you know, we've been friends for three years. This is our fourth year and… and…" Potter stuttered.

Three simple words and yet he couldn't say it out! _It's simple_, he persuaded himself. I. Love. You.

"I…I lur…. Lurv.." he muttered.

He could feel blood rushing to his face, making his face blush. It felt as if someone were to just pat his back lightly, he would cough out blood. The chilly weather didn't help him cool down either. He was sure he could melt a football size field of snow with just his nose.

_Ok, Potter, calm down_, he told himself. He thought back to his friend's advice.

"If you can't say out the word 'love', change it to 'like' ", one of his best friends had said. "We all know you two have feelings for each other. You both just need a trigger to be together officially. You have to be the trigger. You're _the_ man."

Potter took a deep breath and said aggressively, "I LIKE YOU!"

The two spies tried to hold their laughter. Their best friend had put on a face that an evil dark lord would and say, "I'm going to take over the world and you are the first to say 'bye bye' to it." One of them let out a snort. Potter stared indignantly at the suspicious pillar. The girl looked down, blushing. Now, it was her turn. Just an answer and they would be together.

Potter looked everywhere except her. He knew she was gathering up her courage. It wasn't easy. He had just gone through the torture. But he couldn't bear to see her suffer like this.

"You don't have to answer immediately. We have lessons anyway. You can tell me later," he said gently.

She shook her head. He knew all along that she was a strong girl. It was one of her many traits that attracted him. He looked at her lovingly. She was so cute, standing there, blushing lightly and staring at the ground. He wished he could hug her immediately. He would then pamper her with all the sweet talk he had prepared and shower her with all the love he has for her. That is after he got rid of the two monkeys who were destroying the lovey dovey atmosphere.

"POOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!!!" the two friends shouted.

He understood that they were both trying to cheer him on, but they were becoming really irritating.

"POOOOOOTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!"

He ignored them. The way they were cheering was disturbing. It was getting on his nerves. The girl found it irritating too. She contemplated on whether she should jinx them all the way to Egypt.

"POTTER, YOU IDIOT! GET OUT OF THE WAY!!!"

The girl watched her unofficial lover's expression changed from anger to shock and then to horror. Just as she was about to turn around to see what was going on, Potter pushed her onto the floor. A rush of wind blew above her and she looked up to find Potter being hooked up at the end of a broomstick by his collar, speeding off to the Grounds.

Potter could his heart thumping hard against his chest for the second time in the day. But this time, it wasn't for a good cause.

"What happened?" he asked after he was pulled up by the owner of the broomstick. He was the Captain of the Ravenclaw Quidditch team.

"It was the Slytherins! They jinxed my broom when I didn't allow them into the field. It wasn't their turn till this evening!" the Captain explained frantically.

Potter looked down. The broom had made a detour and they were heading back into the corridors. He searched for her. Was she hurt? Then he found her coming out from the pillar that he had suspected his best friends had hid behind.

She pointed to herself and just shouted, "Switch!"

Potter tried to steer the broom towards her and gave instructions to the Captain.

"See that pretty girl over there? The one with wavy long hair, big shiny eyes, nice body… oh, she's gorgeous…"

"Wake up! You'll end up in dreamland forever!" the Captain screamed hysterically.

"Sorry, she's just too mesmerizing and… ouch!" the Captain pinched him in the shoulder as reminder. "Sorry… Jump off the broom when we're near her."

Three seconds later, the Captain did so and stumbled to safety. Potter grabbed the girl's outstretched arm and she jumped onto the broom. The jinxed broom gave a jerk and shot up into the sky.

"Now what?" he asked her. "I can't think of any spell to stop this… Argh… I'm too confused!"

"Me too," she admitted, a hint of nervousness mixed with regret in her voice.

He turned around in dismay. "Then why did you jump onto the broom?"

"I couldn't just leave you there! I thought I might have thought of something by the time you reached… but nothing came up," she said apologetically.

Suddenly, the broom came to a stop, throwing off the couple. It smashed into pieces as if it had just ran into a concrete wall. Potter grabbed her and pulled her in. It might not help much, but at least he could cushion her fall. She had already fainted from the shock. He felt gravity pulling both of them down.

_Well_, he thought, _at least I would become the hero of the day. Maybe they would even have a national holiday in remembrance of me._

That was when he saw it. The sky distorted and a whirlpool appeared. A huge pair of hands reached out from the depths of the whirlpool and pried the couple apart. Potter watched in horror as she continued to fall, her arms flailing helplessly. The hand grabbed him. It was so huge that he felt he was being caved in.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw Gryffindor smirking at me.

"You were mumbling about someone being gorgeous and mesmerizing," he winked playfully.

I decided that it was time. There's no way I could just live on like this. I need to know what happened after that.

"I need to tell you something important."

* * *

A/N: The tenth chapter... Thanks to RabbitohsGirl for sticking to this not-so-impressive fanfic till here:D


	12. Gryffindor

A/N: _Italics_ means spoken through the megaphone i.e, the whole world hears it :D

* * *

**Gryffindor**

* * *

"FOR THE LOVE OF CHOCOLATE PUDDING!!!" Salazar Slytherin roared as he led his Quidditch team into the sky.

"FOR THE SAKE OF _DEPRIVING_ HIM OF THE PUDDING!!!" Godric Gryffindor shouted in response as he and his team set off.

… _The two men soared into the sky with their retarded minions following behind them. They flew, made meaningless stunts and oh, look! It's a goal! Oops, which team should I award the points to? I didn't watch carefully…_

"Hufflepuff…" I said, "Do you have something against Quidditch? And that was Gryffindor's goal."

"I have nothing against Quidditch. But I have something against _men _flying and chasing balls that are floating around aimlessly," she replied with a smile.

"That's Quidditch, isn't it? And did you emphasize on a particular word?"

Suddenly, the Slytherins cheered in joy. The Slytherin team had scored a goal. I ignored Hufflepuff's unenthusiastic commentary and concentrated on the match. So far, both teams had ten points each. I sat up straight as I caught sight of the Snitch. It was near the Hufflepuff stand.

_Ah… The two men are now searching for the shiny golden ball with little wings and a tail… Actually, from where I am, I could see the shiny ball_.

Both Seekers looked around the field frantically . They both sped towards the Commentator stand. A stray Bludger intercepted them.

_Ah… the brainless ball just crossed the retards' way. It's too bad that it didn't smash their heads successfully…_

I nudged Hufflepuff in the side and asked exasperatedly, "What is wrong with you?"

_Ah… The two retarded _men_ are speeding towards here. They think they might see it from this direction…_

"Hey… why are you ignoring me? You're being a wet blanket," I said discontentedly.

I looked at Ravenclaw for help and could see her watching Gryffindor and Slytherin speeding towards the Commentator stand. She looked at them darkly and grunted "Keh!"

"What was that 'keh!' for?! You have so little lines already and your first line in this chapter is 'Keh?'" I asked sardonically. "You're going to lose your position as the main character soon!"

Both Gryffindor and Slytherin stopped at the Commentator stand.

"Hey! Where's the Snitch? I don't see it!" Gryffindor snapped and then looked at Slytherin. "What are you doing here? Go away! I'm not interested in you, stalker!!!"

"I am not a stalker. Besides, you are the one following me, you pervert!" Slytherin said in reponse. "Helga! That was the worst commentary I've ever heard!"

_You're not just a stalker, you're a sugar high dumb blonde!_

_I'm not a stalker and I'm not blonde. You're annoying me on purpose because I know the secret of you wearing a wig!_

_I _do not_ wear a wig! My hair is real! You are the one wearing a wig! That's why your hair is always so oily! You have to use one whole tin of glue just to stick it to your head!_

_GUYS! FOR MERLIN'S SAKE, THE WHOLE FIELD CAN HEAR YOU!!! THE SNITCH IS JUST OVER THERE!!!!!!!!!!_

"Just wait and see! I'm going to have Hufflepuff Pudding Special all to myself!" Slytherin screamed as he swooped to the spectators' stands.

"Hah! I'm going to have Hufflepuff make you a Spicy Plum and Lemon Special! You'll come begging me to release you from the Hell of Sourness!!!" Gryffindor shouted as he came in head to head with Slytherin.

Despite the nonsensical conversation, the students cheered on as the Seekers speeded towards the Snitch.

"GRYFFINDOR, GO! GRYFFINDOR, GO! GO! GO! GO!"

"BEAT THE LION, SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN! SLYTHERIN! WE WILL WIN!!!"

As though the Snitch could feel the murderous intent of the Seekers, it suddenly flew under the stands. The Seekers followed unhesitatingly, disappearing under the stands. The spectators watched with anticipation. Even the other players were just floating in the air, watching.

"IT'S THE SNITCH! OVER THERE!" someone shouted.

Heads turned as the Seekers tore through the flags hiding the stands and soared into the air. Slytherin was faster and reached out his hand to grab it, his face full of concentration.

"GO! GO! GO! GO! GO! FASTER! FASTER!!!" the spectators cheered regardless of which house they were from.

Suddenly, the Snitch screeched to a stop and dropped down vertically. It was flying downwards. Slytherin made a u-turn and followed the Snitch. Gryffindor was already behind the Snitch, his fingertips barely touching the tail of it. Slytherin chased up and was now on par with Gryffindor. He too stretched out his arm for the Snitch.

"GO! GO!! HURRY!!! FASTER!! GO!!!"

The Seekers and the Snitch dived towards the ground, not one of them hesitating. Twenty meters before they crashed the ground! Eighteen! Fourteen! The three figures continued to dive. Ten! Five! Three! Slytherin swerved up instead. He watched Gryffindor anxiously.

Gryffindor continued to dive for the Snitch. He was mad with adrenaline and was grinning excitedly as he reached for the Snitch. The distance between the ground and the broomstick was only a meter away. Slytherin flew down to Gryffindor and reached for him. Gryffindor's fingers were only a few millimeters away from the Snitch's tail. Slytherin grabbed Gryffindor's collar and pulled him up just in time as the broomstick crashed into the ground and snapped into two.

The field roared with joy as Gryffindor raised his arm triumphantly, showing off the Snitch in his hand. Slytherin dumped him onto the floor unceremoniously and touched down softly.

"Ha ha! I win!! You're going to suffer in sourness!!!" Gryffindor laughed and gave him smug look.

Slytherin just sighed and looked away. I caught him smiling in relief as Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and I ran towards the duo.

"Are you alright?" I asked Gryffindor as I pulled him up.

"Fine as a needle," Gryffindor replied happily. "Hey! Helga! Give this guy your Spicy Plum and Lemon Special and make him suffer in Hell!!!"

Both Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw pulled out their wands and glowered at the two Seekers murderously.

_Since when did I (my delicacies) belong to both of you?_ _You made a bet with me (my Specials) as a prize without asking me?! WHERE IS THE RESPECT???!!!_

That day, something else snapped other than the broomstick that Gryffindor had loaned.

* * *

A/N: My aim in this chapter was to bring out Gryffindor's spirit. I hope I've done it. The moral of the story is beware of women and respect them. I've also attempted to break the fourth wall... it has always been my wish to do so. Hope it doesn't come out too weird! Do R&R!!!


	13. Father

**Father**

* * *

"WHAT!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" the father screamed when he heard the news.

He grabbed the Headmaster by the collar and shook him vigorously.

"THERE IS NO WAY!!! NO WAY THAT HE WAS SUCKED INTO A TIME WARP!!!"

He then agitatedly pointed his finger at the Slytherin. His finger was shaking with anger.

"YOU! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?! GIVE ME BACK MY SOOOOOOONNNNNN!!!!" the father shouted hysterically as he shook the teenager by the shoulders.

Both the Headmaster and the student were traumatized by the man's madness. The Slytherin couldn't keep it in at last and vomited from dizziness.

"Calm down, Mr. Potter," the Headmaster said as he straightened his collar and attempted to inch away from the man. "We have requested help from the Ministry. We will get your son back."

The Defense Against Dark Arts professor patted the man's back to comfort him, "Don't worry. We already have an idea _when_ your son is. We will be able to retrieve him back."

"AHHHHHHHH! YOU SAID _WHEN! _YOU EMPHASIZED _WHEN!_ OH NO! WHAT IF HE WAS KILLED BY SOME EVIL LORD IN SOME DARK ERA SUCH AS LORD VO-_beep!!!_-MORT!"

"Mr. Potter, please come down," the professor said as he placed his hands on the man's shoulders. "Our fanfic author here doesn't want to be sued. Please refrain from the use of Lord Vo-_beep!!!_-mort"

"But since we have already censored part of the word, it wouldn't be account to plagiarism if we use the word Lord Vo-_beep!!!_-mort, right?" the Headmaster said.

"Professors, can we please go back to the main topic? _No one_ cares about Lord Vo-_beep!!!_-mort anymore!" the Quidditch Captain said exasperatedly.

The man kneeled down, raised his arms to the arm and screamed to the sky, "MY SOOOOONNNNN…."

"Sir, you got the wrong direction. He disappeared at the Qudditich field," the Slytherin reminded, pointing to the opposite direction.

The man glared at the teenager unhappily for a few moments before he cleaned his face of his tears with his sleeve. He then stood up, turned around and kneeled down again. He raised his arms into the air and screamed dramatically, "MY SOOOOOOOOOOOOONNN!!!"

"You seem to be enjoying this, don't you?" the girl said to her future father-in-law sardonically.

"Yeah… sniff! Sniff!" the man said as he stood up and smiled satisfactorily. "It seemed fun when they did it in those soap operas."

"What if he really ended up in a time when evil lords rule the world? It's not funny," the girl continued.

The man gave a blank look. Five seconds later, the girl sighed. Her lover had inherited his idiocy from this man.

She crossed her arms and said bluntly, "Technically, today is the 31st of March. Nope, this is not an April Fool's day joke."

Silence filled the air as the group stared at the father of the missing boy. His smile faded away as realization dawned on him.

"**NOOO!!!**" he screamed hysterically as he shook the headmaster agitatedly. "**GIVE ME BACK MY SOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!!!**"

* * *

We were dumbfounded when Gryffindor admitted that he had been dysfunctional when he learnt of his pet rabbit's death.

"Wow," I said. "You act like my Dad."

* * *

A/N: I'm having a writer's block. This is just as much as I can come up with. I do have the temptation to do what Daddy Potter did... haha... Pls R&R!!!


	14. Tenth

**Tenth**

* * *

We finished the foundation for the spell earlier than expected. In just three days, I would be on my way back to my own era. Three months ago, I had received contact from my mum. Somehow, during my disappearance, she had been nominated as the Minister. It would have been cool if I were there. But no, her first task was to bring her son back from some unknown era. That's totally uncool.

During the few minutes where we got into contact, the Founders had passed on the formulation for the time traveling spell to her. This way, with a two way portal, it will reduce the danger of my body and mind being split into pieces. It was a good idea, because it was torture to bring back my magic previously.

"Ah choo!" Godric sneezed loudly.

I looked at him disgustedly and said, "Gryffindor… I mean, Godric, can you please cover your mouth when you sneeze? You seriously have a bad sense of hygiene."

Soon after my fifth year (to be exact, second schooling year) in Hogwarts, they had insisted that I call them by their names.

"Ah… doesn't matter… Salazar's not here anyways," he shrugged and said.

I looked out of the window. The sky was dark and gloomy. One drop of rain hit the window. It was now drizzling.

Godric was staring into space. Helga had already fallen asleep on Rowena's lap. Rowena was reading, as usual.

"It's quiet, isn't it?" I commented to no particular person.

The tension started to grow during the momentary silence.

"He's coming back tomorrow. For the spell," I continued.

"Yeah… We know. You don't have to remind us time and again," Godric said annoyingly.

"Don't you think it will be a good opportunity if we all sat down and discussed…"

"No way," Godric said bluntly. "He doesn't care at all. He'll be gone after you're done. We don't need him."

Rowena flipped a page of her book. It was very loud.

"It'll be nice if the houses were as united as it used to be. We had fun, didn't we?"

"Not as long as there are mudbloods here," Godric imitated in a Slytherin-like tone cynically.

I sighed. My tenth attempt failed. Rowena flipped another page of her book. Helga snuggled against Rowena as she shifted to a more comfortable position. Then I saw _it_.

"Godric," I hinted.

He ignored me. Rowena looked up and raised her eyebrow when she saw _it_ too. She carefully lifted her legs and sat crossed legged on the couch. Helga slept through the movement.

I saw Godric looked sideways at Rowena. Seeing nothing was wrong with her, he shifted his position in the small couch and lifted both his legs onto one of the arms to lie down. I watched with anticipation as he put his arms to the back of his head as cushion. His legs stretched to its full length. Then he felt _it_.

He frowned when he felt the weird sensation. He let his head drop down and hung down his arms as he contemplated if he should bother to move and check what's was disturbing him. He caught me smirking.

"You know," I said mischievously. "They say _it_ will take your eye as revenge if you destroy its home."

He thought through my words. Five seconds later, he scrambled up from his seat, his face screwed up in panic. He brushed away the web on his left foot with his right foot. Then he saw _it_ as well.

Rowena flipped the next page as Godric gave an extremely feminine scream.

"_AAHHHHHHH!!!! SP... SP..SPIIIIIIDAAAAAAAAAAAR! GET IT OFF MEEEEEEEE!!!!"__

* * *

_

A/N: The Gryffindor spirit... Of course, the fear of spiders should be part of the Gryffindor spirit. Sadly, Slytherin has left Hogwarts...And I'm having writer's block... Well, do let me know how you feel! Pls R&R!!!


	15. Format

**Format**

* * *

As we walked into the castle, Hufflepuff and I found Ravenclaw standing at the side of the entrance, looking down at something. We walked up to her curiously and heard her mumble, "Rotten…" 

We both looked down at where she was staring and found what she was looking at.

"_Rotten…_"

Ravenclaw carried the basket and the three of us entered the castle. We all had the same destination in mind. The Dungeons. We entered the dungeons without knocking.

"I guess the duel lessons will start next term then," I heard Gryffindor summarized.

Slytherin looked up unhappily as he we walked into the room. He disliked unannounced entry. Gryffindor greeted us energetically as usual.

"Morning! You people are early today," he chirped and jabbed his thumb at Slytherin. "We've decided we should announce the Dueling lessons schedule next week… hey, what's that?"

"_Rotten…_" Hufflepuff and I said robotically as Ravenclaw placed the basket down carefully.

Both Slytherin and Gryffindor looked into the basket. Their expressions turned swiftly from comprehension to shock and then to realization. Gryffindor narrowed his eyes and looked at Slytherin sideways. Slytherin looked nervous.

"_Rotten…_"

Slytherin looked at us, offended, and said, "What? Did the four of you rehearse this beforehand?"

I pointed at the basket and said, "What is this rotten thing here? It even smells."

I didn't have to add a caustic tone in my voice. My disgusted expression said it all.

"It's… it's not mine," he stuttered nervously. "This is definitely not mine."

"Uh huh," we prompted in unison.

We stared at him interrogatively. He was rooted on the spot and glanced at anywhere else except the basket and us.

"You're sweating cold sweat profusely," Hufflepuff accused after a few seconds of the uncomfortable silence.

Slytherin didn't acknowledge her. He chose to ignore the comment.

"Bah-buh!"

On cue, Ravenclaw took out message she had found and read it curtly, "This is yours. Please take responsibility."

"Ba Pi!"

As if in agreement.

"HOW COULD YOU DENY THIS IS NOT YOURS?! LOOK AT THE HAIR, THE NOSE, THE EYES, THE MOUTH AND THE **OIL**! IT'S AS ROTTEN AS YOU ARE!!!" Gryffindor shouted agitatedly.

"DID THE _FIVE_ OF YOU REHEARSE THIS BEFOREHAND? THIS IS NOT MY BABY!!!" Slytherin denied insistently.

"_WAAAAAAAA!!!" _the baby cried.

As if someone had programmed the baby's crying to be the trigger, a red letter popped out magically in the air above the baby. It was addressed to Slytherin. No one dared to touch the dreadful letter. Seconds later, the Howler screeched with a female voice.

"SALAZAR SLYTHERIN! IT'S BEEN AGES SINCE YOU CAME HOME! DON'T YOU KNOW THAT YOU SHOULD ACKNOWLEDGE AND REMEMBER YOUR ROOTS? ps I'm leaving home for the moment because your useless brother-in-law wore his socks to bed again! To make it worse, he was drunk! I took his money and underpants as well. Do not buy new underpants for him or else I will make George pee on you. I will visit him soon in a day or two (happy face)."

Slytherin tore the letter into pieces in frustration before it auto-shredded itself.

"IT'S THE WRONG WAY, ISN'T IT? THE MAIN POINT SHOULD BE THE BABY, ISN'T IT? SHE PUT IT THE OTHER WAY ROUND ON PURPOSE!!! SHE'S THE ONE WHO SHOULD TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!!! ps, like I said, this is not my baby! (angry face)"

We could hear his dysfunctional screaming even as we sneaked out of the dungeons guiltily. The baby giggled playfully in Ravenclaw's arms.

* * *

A/N: Suddenly! The idea just dropped into my head. Personally, I think Slytherin would be a harsh father. Haha... Do R&R!!!


	16. Childish

**Childish**

_

* * *

__Every time we crossed each other's path, I have the burning desire.  
__Every time our eyes met, my eyebrow would twitch agitatedly.  
__I stared at him. He returned the look. We shared the same sentiment.  
__What is this feeling?  
Could it be …_

"Ok, that's enough, Gryffindor," the Slytherin Quidditch Captain grunted rudely.

The 'Gryffindor' mentioned was as in the student of the Gryffindor House, not Godric Gryffindor himself. I glanced sideways at my team's chaser. He was busy scribbling the random poem in his notebook.

"Back to the point," the Slytherin continued. "Get out of this field. It's ours for today… and tomorrow and the day after."

"No, it's not," I said testily. "According to the schedule, it's our turn today, right at this moment. Immediately."

"Oh yeah? Well, we've decided to take up the rest of the day as well, so buzz off."

I considered if I should punch him in his face. No, I decided. That would just disqualify me from the coming match. My eyebrows were already squeezed so close to each other due to the frustration.

"Look, you have booked yourselves a session tomorrow evening. I doubt your team could take the vigorous training. They would need the rest," I debated.

"Of course they can take the training. They're not as weak as your team."

I looked behind him and saw the rest of the Slytherin team shifting uncomfortably. Their expressions said clearly, "Nope, boss. You're on your own." The Gryffindor team noticed their uneasiness and snickered.

"You really should have eyes behind your head," I said under my breath.

The Slytherin Captain raised his eyes upon seeing me mumble. "We're not budging."

"Your team is tired. Even a Beaver could beat the buldger further than your beater," I said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Get off this field. You will have your turn tomorrow."

"My team can play better than _lion cubs_. Get off this field. You will never have a turn."

"My team can play better than _hibernating_ snakes. Get off this field. You have used up your turn for today."

"My team has more members than yours. Get off this field since we've outnumbered you."

I raised my eyebrow. This is most random comment in this chapter, next to the Gryffindor Chaser's.

"Let me remind you. There's _no way_ you can outnumber us. The extras you have there is what we call as fangirls. The number of Quidditch team members is always fixed, if not lesser."

"Ha! Ha! Look! The Gryffindors can't count at all! We have ten more people over this side, you idiot," the Slytherin Captain howled, apparently trying very hard to ignore the fact that I had pointed out.

The rest of the Slytherin team laughed along dryly. Dissatisfaction was now written in most of the members' faces. This idiot was draining our time away. It was time to finish him off. I cleared my throat loudly and gave a hinting look to the Slytherin team. The team caught my hint. Of course, the useless Captain did not notice the extremely obvious eye contact we exchanged.

"Hpmh! You're the one who can't count! I bet you can't even remember your team members' names," I said.

I could imagine myself giving the Slytherin Captain a controller and telling him, "Don't press the red button."

"Hah! Of course I do!" he said as he turned around to face one of his members. "He's… er…"

We waited. Then he turned back to face me again. I gave him a challenging look.

"I can name them without looking at them!" he said triumphantly as he jabbed his thumb behind randomly. "This is Slytherin A, and the one next to him is Slytherin B, and the next will be Slytherin C…"

It wasn't easy to resist the temptation to press the red button. The Slytherin Captain stopped short as he sensed the murderous intent emitting from behind him. I turned around satisfactorily.

"Alright, guys. Let's get out into the field. Training starts in two minutes," I said to my team cheerfully.

"WHO THE HELL IS SLYTHERIN A? AND I'M A GIRL! I'M THE _ONLY_ FEMALE BEATER OUT OF THE FOUR HOUSES! AT LEAST BOTHER TO REMEMBER MY NAME!"

"WHAT'S THIS? ARE YOU LOOKING DOWN ON QUIDDITICH OR ARE YOU LOOKING DOWN ON US?"

"WHERE'D YOU GET ALL THAT CONFIDENCE, HUH? HOW DARE YOU MAKE THOSE UP WITH A STRAIGHT FACE!"

"YOU HAD ME! AND I THOUGHT YOU WOULD AT LEAST BOTHER TO ASK! YOU'VE DISGRACED US IN FRONT OF THE GRYFFINDORS!"

"IDIOT!!! YOU IDIOT!!! WE'RE CHANGING OUR CAPTAIN!!!"

* * *

The two men looked at the angry mob annihilating their Captain.

"… Salazar, they're just kids… We can make this bet null if you want to..."

"Shut up, Godric. Don't even bother. This is way beyond the line of acceptance," Slytherin said as he grumpily paid for his loss.

* * *

A/N: Really really childish... but that's what Men are for entertainment. Ha ha... Pls R&R!!! 


	17. Magic

**Magic**

* * *

It was a recommendation made by a friend of a friend who was the friend of Ravenclaw's friend. A joint persuasion together with the hopeful Slytherin, Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was successful when Ravenclaw nodded in agreement to accompany me to the some wishing well in a cave. There were cheers of joy when the students heard that the coming rumored killer test was postponed. 

"Wiing… ell? Wishing Well?" I struggled to read the faded words on the old wooden sign.

I looked around. This place was deserted. I looked into the 'well'. It looked more like a birdbath. The sign was really very outdated. There were algae instead of coins.

"Do you think you could curse your friend and pass on the curse to the person who gave us this information?" I looked at Ravenclaw and asked jokingly.

She said guiltily, "Sorry, it seems that it was a false alarm."

"Don't worry about it. I'm not that bothered about being a Squib," I reassured her. "You don't have to be so guilty. It's not your fault."

"No!" she said hurriedly. "It is my fault. Because of me, you…"

"Hey!"

We looked around.

"Over here!"

It came from behind us.

"Yeah, turn around."

A dirty old man was sitting under a tree a few feet away from us. We didn't hear him come near us.

"It's impolite to call someone 'dirty old man', you know," the old man chuckled. "And yes, I can read your mind. You two were so deep in thoughts that I think even if I attempt to look under her, you wouldn't notice."

We both stared at the perverted dirty old man. He laughed out loud.

"This is the first time that I've seen someone to _not_ attempt to hide their thoughts."

We continued to stare at the obnoxious perverted dirty old man.

"Ok, ok, my bad. You there," the old man jerked his head at me. "Yeah, thanks for excluding the insults. You are looking for magic, aren't you?"

"Well, I've lost my magic somewhere, and I'm trying to get it back," I answered. "Does this… well actually work?"

"Well, I've once recommended a particular evil dark lord to hide his important belongings there. He drank the whole birdbath _with_ the algae and filled it with something else."

"What happened?"

"Hmm… He lost to a toddler."

"Wait… this sounds familiar," I mumbled to myself. "Have you heard of some story like this, Ravenclaw?"

"I've never heard someone drink algae and water from a dirty birdbath," she replied sarcastically and looked at the old man.

"No. I don't mean the drinking part," I said, shaking my head. "I'm talking about the dark lord losing to a toddler part. It's sounds extremely familiar."

She thought for a moment and then said, "The only evil dark lord that I know of likes to show off his possessions and so far, he has lost to Slytherin and I."

"You mean there's really a dark lord?"

"Leaving that aside, would you like to try my advice, young man?" the old man asked me as he stood up and walked towards the birdbath.

"But I have no important stuff to hide…"

"The magic, boy. I'm talking about drinking the birdbath. I could purify it if you paid me a price," he said, tapping his fingers on the rim of the birdbath.

"We could do that, I think," I said, looking sideways at Ravenclaw. She shook her head.

"He cursed it five seconds ago."

What? He did? I looked at the old man who smiled at me innocently. It was just too innocent that it looked suspicious. He showed his yellow teeth when I sighed in defeat. He took out an old mug from his ragged coat and scooped up the water.

"I want a Hufflepuff Special," he winked as he handed me the mug.

I looked at the water warily, took a deep breath and downed it in one go. Unexpectedly, the water tasted sweet and most importantly, clean. I handed him the mug dreadfully as I waited for him to scoop up another serving.

"That's enough," he said and kept the mug back into his coat.

"What? But I thought you said that I have to drink the whole birdbath?"

"Oh, that. I thought it was fun to see a Dark Lord drinking from a dirty birdbath and trying to hold his bladder," the old man explained with a shrug. "Actually, you just have to drink this in a symbolic manner."

Suddenly, I fell to my knees as I felt something pull me down. I gasped in pain as I felt it crawling into my body. It felt hot and painful as the energy invade my blood streams. Ravenclaw squatted down beside me, patting my back profusely. She thought I was choking.

"Potter!" she said frantically. "What did you do to him?"

"It's about time," I heard the old man said before my senses faded away.

I woke up to find ourselves sitting under the same tree as the old man had initially. The sun was shining down cheerfully as the tourists took turns to throw coins into the Wishing Well and made their wish.

"He said that we would not be caught if we dumped the pudding into the fountain in the middle of the night," she said casually

Then she added mischievously, "I'll be deep in concentration for the next few days preparing for the tests, so I might be oblivious to the jinxing among the students."

* * *

A/N: What else can I say? I got this when I thought of the Cave where Dumbledore and Harry went to. Really... why did he drink it? Ha ha... Pls R&R! 


	18. Drama

**Drama**

* * *

I wasn't the only one who was skeptical of the idea. Slytherin and Hufflepuff raised their eyebrow when they saw Gryffindor and Ravenclaw's enthusiastic reaction.

"Well,the people in my country would act out an interesting story to demonstrate their services and convince the people to use those services."

Slytherin gave me a death glare when Gryffindor nodded his head excitedly on hearing what I had said when Hufflepuff asked for my opinion.

"Let's do this!"

Surprisingly, Ravenclaw nodded her head in agreement too. Gryffindor raised his finger and pointed to us one by one.

"Slytherin will be the evil dark lord. Potter will be the poor Squib who is being bullied by Slytherin. I will be the Hero with Rowena as Sidekick Number One and Helga as Sidekick Number Two."

Again, Ravenclaw agreed readily to Gryffindor's idea.

* * *

"Ahh..." I pretended to cry out in pain as I 'fell' down from Slytherin's fake cruciatus spell. 

"Sniff! Sniff!" I said as I 'cried pathetically'.

Slytherin looked down at me malciously. It was obvious that he was enjoying his anti-hero role.

"Mua ha ha ha ha!!!" Slytherin wriggled his shoulders as he laughed manically and continued evily, "Avada Kedavra!"

I tried my best to screw my face in fear. I had a feeling it wasn't very convincing. I might look like I'm suffering from constipation. At the same moment, Gryffindor had jumped out from backstage and shouted heroicly, "Expilliarmus!"

He,too, was enjoying his role.

Slytherin pretended that he was disarmed by dropping his wand (in a extremely unconvincing way) and retreated a few steps. Now, Ravenclaw (Sidekick no 1) and Hufflepuff (Sidekick no 2) stepped out from backstage and drew out their wands.

"Stupefy!!!"

I could hear a mixture of excitement and embarrasement in the two voices.

Slytherin dropped down to the ground and picked up his wand swiftly. He aimed at us. I stood up slowly and warily. This was not in the scripts. Ravenclaw kept her wand raised and watched Slytherin cautiously. Hufflepuff was oblivious to the sudden change in atmosphere. She was busy being embarassed with the whole act. Gryffindor didn't notice the peculiar situation because partly, he was an idiot and partly because he was busy acting. He was now speaking a very long section of his part.

"I am the founder of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" he said loudly, standing proudly with his chest puffed out."Be prepared! For your opponent is well trained in magic and ..."

With a flick of his wand, Slytherin threw Gryffindor onto the ground. His wand flew out from hand and rolled to the side of my foot. He sat up in bewilderment as Hufflepuff helped him up.

"That was not in the script!!!" she whispered to Gryffindor angrily. "I want to finish this as soon as possible!"

The next few minutes was almost predictable. As Slytherin opened his mouth to cast a spell, I quickly squatted down, picked up Gryffindor's wand and pointed at Slytherin.

"Expilliarmus!" I said.

My heart thumped a few hundred times faster when I saw nothing happened to Slytherin. A split second later, Ravenclaw casted the disarming spell and Slytherin's wand shot out of his grip. She flicked her arm another time and Slytherin was thrown off onto the ground.

Hufflepuff, whom I think realised what had happened at last, cleverly continued to speak to the audience.

"Hogwarts is a professional school where we can teach you Defence Against Dark Arts, Duelling, and many other arts. These skills will not only equip you with the most essential spells as well as knowledge to help make your life better. You will be able to protect the ones you love and learn the arts that you have always wanted to perform! To know more details, you could chat with us later after this or you could send us an owl! Thank you very much!!!"

We held our breath as we waited for response.

The bypassers and the onlookers just stared at us quietly. We stood stiffly. Hufflepuff cleared her throat. I looked at the audience. Was that a skeptical look that I had spotted? Is that lady actually snickering? What is with that retarded look from the bald man? Why does that little girl looked so scared?

Then suddenly someone clapped. It was a very soft but unhesitating clap. Then another stranger shouted out from the audience, "That was so impressive!"

Murmurs of agreement. A few more people clapped their hands. Someone who was daring started cheering and whistling. More followed and cheered on along with him. Most of the audience was clapping. Soon, the crowd was roaring with joy and clapped excitedly.

* * *

A/N: Ah... How long has it been since I have updated this? I haven't given up on this because I'm really enjoying writing all of these one shots!! It's just that some things have not been going smoothly and took up most of my time... Please do R&R!!! 


	19. Sour & Sweet

**Sour & Sweet**

A/N: That's considered a word, isn't it:p

* * *

At last, George opened his mouth.

"Ahhhhh..." he said as he held his mouth open.

Slytherin looked into the small 'cave' disgustedly and threw in a small piece of strawberry that Hufflepuff had prepared specially for George.

"Ahhhhhhhhh..."

"Ok, that's enough, kid. You can close your mouth now," Slytherin said testily.

I watched with interest as George closed his mouth obediently. Slytherin went back to the plate of strawberries cut up in baby bites and chose another one that was probably easier to throw into without touching the baby's teeth. During the short thirty seconds, George did not move his mouth at all. Slytherin sighed as he took up the small piece of strawberry and turned back to George.

"Open your mouth," he commanded.

I laughed when I saw Slytherin stare into the toddler's open mouth. The previous bit of strawberry was still in his mouth. Slytherin shot me a look and then looked at the toddler fiercely.

"Chew your food, kid. When I dump the strawberry into your mouth, you chew your food and swallow it," he said impatiently.

George closed his mouth again. Slytherin watched him for a few seconds.

"You chew the strawberry. Move your teeth and chew it!"

George opened his mouth.

"Argh!!! I give up!!!!" Slytherin said and threw the piece of strawberry he was holding back into the plate.

George closed his mouth. I laughed again and picked up a piece of strawberry.

"It's because of your entertaining attitude that George is making fun of you," I said as I moved towards George. "Here's another piece, George. Open your mouth and then chew this together with the previous one. You've never tried chewing two at a time before, right?"

George kept his mouth closed tightly as he thought through my proposal. He then opened his mouth hungrily and pointed to his mouth with his finger.

"Ahhhhh..."

I threw it into his mouth and George started chewing the fruit happily. I gave Slytherin a smirk and got a disgusted look in return.

Suddenly, a lady apparated into the dungeon. She had appeared right behind Slytherin. He turned around impatiently and said, "How many times do I have to remind you _not_ to apparate into the dungeons?"

She hugged him from behind as greeting and said, "How many times do I have to remind you to lighten up?"

She looked up when she heard George's excited squeal and went to the basket. She picked him up and hugged him adoringly. "I missed you so much, George!!!"

"Hurry up and bring him home now! He's been disrupting my daily routines!" Slytherin said unhappily as he magically sent the plate of strawberries to his sister.

"SA-ZA!!!" George pouted as he watched his mother eat the strawberries.

"That's right, George. Sa-za is being mean to us! Let's ignore that gloomy man and go home now! Daddy's promised he won't wear his socks to bed again!" the woman said cheerfully as she carried the basket with the baby in it.

She carried her bag of George's supplies and said to me, "Do help me look out for Sa-za. Take care, dear."

"Sigh! How many times do I have to tell her not to _disapparate_?" Salazar Slytherin groaned after the mother and son disappeared with a little pop.

"Dear Sa-za, how many times do you have to hear someone repeating to you that you need to lighten up?" I asked playfully.

* * *

A/N: Somehow, I've developed the habit of wanting to bully Salazar! Haha... Back to me: I've just changed my job and this company is quite strict with the surfing-net during work rule, so I had little time to upload this. I have another chapter coming up... once I have the time to actually type it down. Do R&R!!! 


	20. Priority

A/N: Italics - Dialouges spoken by people from the Future

* * *

**Priority**

* * *

She had a distant look in her eyes as she murmured the spell. The goblet that was placed in front of us on the ground now projected a screen into the air. It was a random goblet that we had taken out from the castle. As Ravenclaw cast the spell, eerie white light filled up the empty goblet. 

All this effort was for activating a visual connection to my time period so that we could pass a time traveling spell to the Future. We would provide the instructions and resources that could create a two way time portal.

There was a scuffle as everyone fought to squeeze into view.

_"Hi! I'm his Daddy! Do you think you could leave a message to the future saying 'Potter Rules' so that we get more respect here? Since we're all family now…"_

"Ignore him," I told the founders who stared at the hyper-energetic man.

"Having a famous Father should be enough for you, Dad," I said and found the familiar face pouting at me.

"_It is my honour to meet you, Lord Slytherin. I'm a fifth year student from the Slytherin House. Now, if you bothered to check out the girl next door and marry her, I would be the true heir for the Chamber of Secrets."_

There was a need for clarification when I heard this. I turned to Salazar and explained, "He's not pure. Unless… you do really have some interest in the muggle girl next door?"

Salazar gave me a look that says clearly, "No, I'm not interested in muggles."

"Salazar?" Helga called out to him in a sing-song way. "What's this about the Chamber of Secrets? Is that something dangerous?"

"Don't worry, Helga. It's nothing much," I explained then turned to Salazar who returned me an astonished look when he heard me. "It wasn't a secret anymore ever since my Grandfather's generation."

"_Hey! Potter! You shut up and… Ack!"_

_"I'm the Headmaster of Hogwarts and…Excuse me, Mr. Potter!!!"_

A pair of arms was waving around, occupying the view. I could recognize dad's voice crying out so much that I couldn't tell what he was trying to say. There were loud protests from the curious group who each wanted a share of their speech through the magic device. I sighed as Godric patted my shoulders.

"You sure are popular."

"No. You're definitely wrong about that. Everyone is excited about the four of you," I answered lethargically, then changed my tone as I shouted angrily to the screen. "DAD! GET OUT OF THE WAY! Where's Mum?"

_"What? The first person you're looking for is your Mum? What about me? How could you forget me? Don't you miss me more than your Mother?"_

A bright light flashed across the screen and as the brightness returned to normal, the view was clear of any unnecessary obstruction. A voice boomed from the corner of the screen and became clearer as the subject came into it.

_"Let me repeat this again for the LAST time. Any unauthorized personnel who steps over the line will find themselves in Azkaban for the whole of next week! I will make sure of this as the Minister!!!"_

"Is that your mother?" Godric asked.

"How did you… Oh…" I said when I saw Helga point at her eyes. "It runs in the family."

Mum took a deep breath. "We better hurry. Time is running out," Salazar reminded during the interval.

_"Ok… Oh my dear boy! Look at you! You've grown so thin! I missed you so much! I'm so glad that you missed me more than your father but…"_

"NOT YOU TOO, MUM! WE'RE IN A HURRY! Oh! I spot that zit over your nose."

"_What?! I remember emptying the last of my foundation on that horrible thing…"_

Suddenly, like a television channel without any reception, the screen went hay-wired and soon, everything turned black. I looked down at the goblet and found that the light emitting from it was gradually fading away.

"No!!! What happened? I should not have rambled over there! What am I going to do? We haven't told them about the spell!"

"We've sent them the instructions in writing during the whole connection," Rowena said calmly.

"… What?"

"Like what she said," Salazar repeated impatiently. "We've sent instructions about the spell in writing."

"… What? In writing, you say?"

* * *

The Minister stared at the piece of the paper she had found beside the goblet. The goblet was an accidental discovery and seemed to link to the past at the exact time when it was needed. Talk about inevitability. She gave a little sigh. After a few minutes of thinking, she started giving out instructions. 

"Contact the Department of Mysteries! We have to decipher the formulation as soon as possible!" the Minister instructed to her subordinates.

This was a difficult mission, even for a Minister. But it was possible.

* * *

A/N: Somehow, this chapter seems messy... Is it because I did this secretly in the office? Pls R&R :D 


	21. Reconciliation

**Reconciliation**

* * *

"Tell me your name, Potter." 

I looked up from my Potions assignment. One more paragraph on concluding the report and I'll be done provided there was no distraction.

"You do know that Slytherin will torture me if I don't hand in this report tomorrow, don't you?" I told Gryffindor and turned my attention back to my near-complete work.

"…"

"… … …"

"… … … …"

"What is it? Quit staring at me! You're distracting me!" I said, annoyed.

"How about this," Gryffindor started, ignoring my complaints. "You'll call me Godric and I'll call you by your name!"

"Gryffindor, I have more important stuff to do other than listening to you. Could we talk about this some other time?" I pleaded. I wasn't in the mood to listen to his irrational rambling.

"No!" Gryffindor said and snatched my report. "Call me Godric! And you've already finished this, haven't you?"

"I have, but I'm checking it for any mistakes! Give it back to me!" I said angrily as I tried to grab for the papers. "Stop being so childish!"

Gryffindor threw the pages of the report and left them floating in the air, out of my reach.

"No! I'm not being childish! We've known each other for so long and we're still calling each other in this manner!"

I sighed as I flopped down on the chair. Now, I understand how Slytherin felt when Gryffindor was acting this way. He would be so stubborn and distracting, especially when you're busy with something. This would really tempt you to actually hate him for life.

"I mean, listen to this!" Gryffindor continued. "Godric, Salazr, _Potter_, Helga and Rowena. Don't you realize how odd your last name is?"

Gryffindor pouted when he saw me roll my eyes. I replied unhappily, "That odd name happens to belong to the family of a wizard who defeated a Dark Lord."

"You're giving him a chance to argue back, Potter," Hufflepuff warned as she packed her stationeries. She was with us the whole time, but wisely chose to not interfere.

"That wizard…. He's your ancestor?" Gryffindor asked.

"… My grandfather," I answered reluctantly. I could almost guess what he was coming up with.

"Then I'll call you Grandson of Hero until you tell me your real name," he said triumphantly.

I countered coldly, "Then I'll ignore you for life."

That seemed to work as Gryffindor pouted in response. He turned his chair away from me and sulked. Seconds later, the papers landed neatly in front of me. I began proof-reading my essay and within a minute, found it okay to be handed in. I tidied up and packed my stationeries. Hufflepuff took it as cue to be leaving the library soon.

We got up and pushed our chairs in. Gryffindor remained in his chair, still sulking. We began walking towards the entrance of the library. Still, there was no sign of Gryffindor following us. I decided it be best to leave him sulking alone.

I waited for Hufflepuff as she borrowed her reference materials.

"I'm done, Potter," Hufflepuff announced.

"That was fast," I said as we walked out of the library.

"Well, when you have something else to think of while waiting, time would pass faster," she replied purposefully.

After a few steps, I told her, "Give me a minute, Helga. I'll be right back."

I walked back into the library, past the borrowing counter, through the shelves of reference materials and back to the corner where we had been doing our work. I found Gryffindor getting up, ready to leave.

"What took you so long?" I said impatiently. "We were waiting for you, Godric. Are you intending to beat Salazar's record of being the slowest?"

Let's just say other than Mastercard, Godric Gryffindor's genuine smile could be considered as priceless.

* * *

A/N: How was this chapter? I had it in my mind last month, but only had time to do this only now. I scribbled on any piece of paper I could get my hands on and finally got the time to actually type it all down! It'd be sad to end this fanfic...BUT! I was thinking of a sequel... muahahaha!!! Do R&R:D 


	22. Cycle

**Cycle**

* * *

I might have actually attempted to thwart the plan if not for the fact that I was numb. In fact, I was feeling sleepier by the moment. 

"Can't you look happier?" Godric asked from a distance away from me.

I did my best to give the world's unhappiest frown.

"Get out of the way, Godric. Stop taunting him," Helga shooed as she placed a basin of water at the south of the magic circle.

Godric moved to the left of the magic circle that was drawn on the ground and kicked the dust restlessly. Salazar walked purposefully in the circle, carefully avoiding the chalk patterns on the ground. I put out a leg, attempting to trip him. Without any changes in his expression, he skipped my leg and continued with his checks.

"Rowena, you have to fill up more chalk behind him," Salazar said, pointing at me. "He could lose an ear during the Journey."

The Journey referring to the time traveling.

My eyes followed Salazar and when our eyes met, I deliberately rolled my eyes at him. He stopped for a split second and said to Rowena, "Maybe we should make him lose his head during the Journey."

Helga returned with another basin of water. She placed it at the north of the magic circle. She then put her hands on her hips and sighed, "Potter, we're trying to work here. You don't want to return back in pieces, do you?"

Nope. I wouldn't want to be in pieces. But I don't want to leave this Era just yet. Simply said, I can't bear to leave. Childish, I know. Selfish, I admit.

* * *

"Give him more of that stuff," Godric told Helga. "He shouldn't have woken up until he's back at where he should be"

I had fallen asleep and awoke with a startle when I heard the buzzing of magic at work. It was very dark now on the Grounds. And quiet too. The Founders stood within hearing distance from me. Watching.

"I expected that. So I got Rowena to add a little something in the spell so he would fall asleep _for certain_ when the spell is activated," Helga replied with confidence.

It was obvious that she was determined to crush all of my hopes.

The wind blew onto my face. It was warm air. Somehow, it made me feel comforted. Is it because I had decided to stop resisting? Clouds moved along with the wind and the full moon appeared. The light shone right down on me. On the magic circle.

Moments went by with nothing happening. I started to hope that maybe there was some flaw in the spell. The Founders struggled to keep their face straight, but I could still tell that there was a little relief, mixed with a little disappointment. Rowena was however, as usual, putting on a perfect poker face.

Another breeze. This time, it blew longer than the previous. I blinked. Is it because of the darkness that I'm beginning to think that the moonlight was getting brighter? I shifted in the chair and looked up. Though there was wind, there was no sign of the clouds moving. It seemed as if even the moon was determined to send me back to my Era. I looked down and then realized the source of the growing light. The spell has been activated.

It wasn't as aggressive and powerful as I had imagined. The spell was working slow, gradually lighting up the area with its magic. Suddenly, my eyelids felt heavy. I knew that I had instinctly closed my eyes for a few minutes, but then forced myself to open them. I don't want to miss the last moment.

"Look at how determined he is," I heard Salazar saying. It was so bright now that it felt as if the Founders were hiding in the shadows.

For a split second, I felt like a cobra for show in the Zoo.

Then, I heard sniffing.

"… I can't bear this. This is so… sad! It feels so empty. What am I going to do tomorrow morning? What am I going to do the day after tomorrow? What am I going to do without one of my best buddies?"

I've already had tears in my eyes from trying to keep awake and I think that the tears are going to flow out soon because of Godric.

I leaned my head back and looked up at the full moon. I feel so lethargic. Physically and emotionally.

"This spell returns you the time you have lost."

I looked down. Rowena was standing right in front of the basin with water. She was standing in front of me. Our eyes met.

_This spells erases whatever has happened here. History has not been amended in any way._

Right. My time. She has returned me all of my time. I'm a normal fourth year wizard now. With a (not yet announced) girlfriend, two silly but best friends, an over-energetic father and a reliable mother.

"You're going home," I heard Rowena said as I fell into a deep slumber.

Yes. I'm going home.

* * *

A/N: Apologies for breaking the spell, but this was from a dream that I suddenly remembered this afternoon. It felt as sad as this fanfic should be. A little explanation: Because Potter was so reluctant to return, they had to 'kidnap' him and force the spell on him, thus the reason for sedating him. This is the 2nd last chapter for this fanfic... AND LOOK OUT FOR THE SEQUEL!

Did I mentioned that I haven't read the 7th book? ... back to point, Pls R&R:D


	23. There's no end to this

**There's never an end to Fanfiction**

* * *

"What are you doing?"

"Isn't it obvious? I'm typing."

"No… That's not what I mean. Why are you using a laptop in Hogwarts?"

"Hmm? Isn't it obvious? I'm writing a Harry Potter Fanfic. I'm quite popular with the girls, you know."

"What I mean is why the hell are you able to use a laptop in Hogwarts?"

"Potter! Do you know what will happen if the teachers find out?"

_"What? I'm been shutting up the whole time! Why drag me into this mess?"_

"Ah! The Hero speaks at last."

_"I'll sue you."_

"Ah… isn't this too confusing for those who are reading this?"

_"Yeah! It's going to be a bad impression! I mean, out of the **four** of us, only the readers know about me."_

"I so hate the fact that you are acting so arrogant. SO WHAT IF YOU ARE THE HERO?!"

"That's very evil, Potter. Very unworthy of a Gryffindor."

_"Hey! Let me emphasize: I DID NOT choose to be a Gryffindor."_

"Just because you survive the whole time traveling doesn't mean you're a legend, you know. And! Remember it was not your own effort. You have the Founders to thank."

_"How many time do I have to tell you not to do that? I thought you were going to pick your nose. And I did thank them before I returned here… probably."_

"… You've read too much Eoin Colfer. And I do good and proper finger-gun thing."

"Not cool."

"Then what is?"

"A wizard with split personality with an unannounced girlfriend, two best buddies, an over energetic father, a reliable mother and four time travelers. Sounds cool?"

"… No."

"You're the Hero! Be Proud of it!"

_"I do not have split personality! And I don't find it fun to be written in _your_ fanfiction."_

"You're not acting yourself today."

"Why are you still here? It's already past your bedtime? _...Is that a laptop?_"

Oops. The teacher.

He snatched the laptop and narrowed his eyes.

"I've seen this on the papers before. This runs on… elec…trocity."

"Thanks goodness for wizards and ignorance!"

Veins erupted on the teacher's forehead.

"I will have you detained for this. And this is not the end yet," the teacher said, holding up the laptop. "I will hand this to the Headmaster."

Suddenly, the laptop floated away from the teacher's palm and flew away from his reach.

"Potter! Did you do this?" he shouted angrily as he jumped and tried to reach for the laptop.

_"Why is it me? Is it because I'm the only person you (and the readers) recognize? NO! I DID NOT DO THIS!"_

The four students and teacher stared at the laptop as it suddenly moved on its own. It was as if someone was operating the laptop and this invisible energy is now opening a webpage.

"Whatever is using this knows how to use shortcut keys!" Weasley said with awe.

Ctrl O.

www . past to future . com / Hogwarts / Potter

"I have a bad feeling about this," Potter said dreadfully.

"Come on, buddy! We're the Gryffindor! Be Brave!"

"Then why are you hiding behind me, Mr. Weasley?" Potter asked coldly.

"What is going on here, Weasley? Is this some dark magic that you have employed?" the teacher said anxiously.

He was talking to the Weasley who had brought the laptop and tempered the magic to use it.

Potter held on tight to his (unannounced) girlfriend beside him, narrowing his eyes involuntarily. Weasley held onto his twin brother's sleeve tightly, his eyes closed tightly. Weasley tried to look in the light, his hand shielding his eyes. The teacher simply fell down in fear as he watched the unnatural scene unfold.

* * *

Potter could see four silhouettes in the darkness. He didn't know how much time had passed since the light subsided. He had blinked many times for his eyes to accommodate to the darkness again. He had already drawn out his wand in defense. The elder of the Weasley Twins also had his wand out.

Slowly, the elder twin lowered his wand. He let out a relived sigh and said, "Looks like I have some good subjects to study for my new fanfiction."

* * *

A/N: Yes! The last chapter! Potter has returned to his own time in one piece!

A/N 2: This feels more like a prologue. If you get what I'm trying to hint. I've still not decided who our heroine will be :D

A/N 3: Fanfiction Rules! And Please R&R!


End file.
